


Exordium

by Ionaholly



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaholly/pseuds/Ionaholly
Summary: Lilly always knew she'd come out on top in an apocalyptic scenario and for a while, it looked like she had. Until Negan and his Saviours showed up thinking that they could just take it all from her. But she wouldn't bend the knee that easily, not with years of military training behind her. Oh, and one or two assassinations.--Pre TV show--





	1. Overture

After hour two of sitting on an uneven dirt track Lilly was ready to call it a day, another failed attempt at scoring his attention. She wasn’t sure where her entourage was; somewhere in the overgrown shrubbery either side most likely, but as each hour passed her resolve to stick this out became increasingly weaker.

She blew a lock of ginger hair that had come out of the carefully disordered mop on top of her head and sighed. She was really beginning to stink with all the assorted viscera smeared on her, _“This was your idea, remember?”_

Only three hours ago Lilly was standing in front of her team, four women and two men, all looking completely baffled at her new plan on infiltrating the group that had the nerve to rival her own, The Saviours.

“Yes, I know this is ridiculous but hear me out, okay?” She looked despairingly at their exchanged glances “Every time we’ve tried to reason with them, sending envoys to suggest peacefully submitting to me they’ve shot us down, quite literally” She looked meaningfully and Noelle who still had her arm in a sling.

“Couldn’t we just bomb the ever living fuck out of their camp? They have a few more in number than us but we have the better arsenal” Thomas piped up from the back, always one for the dramatics

“We could absolutely do that, however, there’s always the chance that their queen bee would escape and I just can’t have that. We need to take him out and offer the others a chance to join our ranks” Thomas gave a submissive gesture and stood back again.

“I don’t think we have much of a choice guys, Lilly, go over the plan again.” Her second in command, Victoria said sullenly

“I need one of you to beat the holy hell out of me and dump me on the road leading to their camp” They looked a lot less taken aback this time, good “After watching that man, Negan, over the last month it’s clear he sorely underestimates women, thinks they’re fragile. We can use that to our advantage, make him bring me in willingly as a Trojan Horse, so to speak, then when I’ve healed and gained his trust I go in for the kill and you storm the rest of his men.”

She saw the twins Ian and Laura grin maniacally up at her “We’ll avoid the vital areas, promise”

After a vigorous beating by the two she was, and greatly appreciated, because of what she suspected was a broken rib, gently placed on the ground by Ruby and Shri. Lilly had given over most of her clothes, leaving her only in a vest and panties; she needed to look as vulnerable as possible.

Lilly grimly smiled into her palm as a sharp wind blew across her bare skin. It had been a few years since the dead had risen and in this large expanse of nothingness, it had been pretty uneventful.

Before the virus, she and her team were a highly lethal group of assassins for hire, arriving in Virginia from New York to take out an underground organisation that pissed off some government official. Lilly had been the leader of said small army for the last five years. Ever since she turned twenty she had been the head honcho in many member’s eyes, but when her father passed there was no questioning who was to replace him. The number of her followers had dropped since, leaving her with only seven ruthless men and women who would all die for her and each other.

Needless to say, after the population started to fall she all but ran this area with little resistance. Larger settlements with a civilian population willingly accepted their protection in return for resources and a place to stay in-between supply runs. She was obviously going to have a few stray groups here and there thinking it was their turn to run things but they were quickly snuffed out.

Then came along fucking Negan and his fucking Saviours, they had caused nothing but trouble since their number and influence had grown. They unbeatably knew of her but for this plan to work she had thankfully kept out their way.

The audacity of this man just wouldn’t do.

Lilly had tried doing taking the peaceful approach, sending in different people to scope them out; the farmer who could help them grow crops, the hurt child, the cart full of drugged supplies but nada, each endeavour was promptly ignored.

She knew the current attempt was risky, and could easily lead to her death, but she had confidence that Negan thought with his dick instead of his brain. She wasn’t exactly unattractive but her defined muscles from years of training put her at a disadvantage with more “traditional” men. However, her fire red hair, pale freckled skin and bright green eyes gave her a unique look that most couldn’t ignore.

A rumble of distant vehicles jolted her out of her musing and she instantly fell limp against the gravel, praying that she wouldn’t blend in with the dust. As she was about to crack open an eye she heard one of them start to slow, stopping before her prone form before the door was flung open.

“What the fuck?”

Lilly bit her lip to stop her from smirking at the confused whisper she knew that aggravating drawl anywhere.

“Jesus” Negan mumbled, “She looks like she’s been fucking run over, don’t she?”

“Just leave her, she’s probably been bitten” a different voice snipped in reply

The other man simply hummed in reply and turned Lilly’s body over slightly to inspect the damage, “We can deal with that...”

“But...”

Ignoring the other man completely Negan ungracefully deposited Lilly’s limp body onto the cold surface of his truck’s boot. By the apprehensive movements that followed she could tell that the rest of his crew did not trust Negan’s instincts as much as they should have.

The ride back to his base took approximately half an hour, which did a number on Lilly’s joints while frozen in place. As the truck came to a halt she heard Negan’s muffled voice outside, he seemed to be arguing vehemently with someone, she guessed it was probably about her.

Finally, the door was opened and she was lifted once again by Negan, the buckles of his jacket digging painfully into her bare thigh.

“Sir, she should really be kept outside until we know for sure...” A new voice joined the quiet murmur that seemed to follow Negan around

“I said she’s fine” He snapped “I’m taking her to the fucking hospital, aren’t I? What more do you want?”

The man, probably the resident doctor, didn’t respond. Pathetic, she thought, all these people, bowing and scraping behind this ego engorged man... She’d be surprised that she wouldn’t find his beloved bat shoved up his ass.

Lilly was placed a little more gently upon a hard bed that stank of disinfectant and damp. She spared a thought to her plush living quarters back in her barracks before she was ungracefully stripped from her remaining clothing.

“Woah, calm it” she heard Negan chuckle “Warn a man before you strip an unconscious girl in front of him”

“Sorry sir, I just really have to make sure she’s not bitten anywhere” The doctor mumbled

Negan grunted and stepped out of the room, “Find me when you know if she’ll live”

That was a surprise, Lilly fully expected him to spare a crude remark at her naked body. Maybe the twins had done more of a number on her than she thought.

The Doctor pressed lightly against her side and a wave of pain passed over her, yep, that was a broken rib all right. She had to give it to them; they wouldn’t dare to half-ass a job, even if that meant beating the shit out of their leader.

She opened her eyes slowly; it was time to start the heist.

“W-where am I?” She gasped, bunching the sheets around her for protection.

“Shh, it’s okay” A tall man with greying brown hair pressed her gently back into the bed “Don’t strain yourself”

He looked at her sternly but not without an edgy hint of kindness, like the emotion had been long forgotten.

“We found you on the side of a road, pretty severely beaten it looks like. You haven’t been bitten at least, silver lining”

She frowned and looked over her torso, there were some pretty impressive bruises blossoming over her pale skin, she was sure her face didn’t look much better either.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked while rustling through draws of medical supplies and clothing “You weren’t wearing much when you were brought in, another day and you probably would have died from exposure if the dead didn’t get to you first”

Lilly shook her head, taking underwear, a long-sleeved shirt, sturdy jeans and boots from the doctor.

“Just the underclothes for now, still need to treat those wounds”

“Thank you...” she trailed off

“Oh, sorry, I’m Emmet. If it wasn’t already obvious, I’m the medic here at The Sanctuary.”

Lilly scoffed, quickly turning the gesture into a hacking cough. This domineering man that sweeping up her territory called his base camp The Sanctuary? What an arrogant buffoon.

Emmet smiled faintly while cleaning some of the more brutal injuries “Yes, it’s not the most imaginative name... There, those bandages should do for now. Why don’t we try walking a little?”

He gave her the dignity of facing away while she gingerly pulled the rest of the clothing on, the shirt was a little too big and the bra a little too small but it would do.

“I’m Lorna” she lied, she didn’t want to risk anyone recognising her “Were you the one who found me?”

“Oh no, I don’t really leave the base. I’m much more useful in here than I am out there. Our leader, Negan, was the one who found you” he offered his arm to start a slow lap around the makeshift hospital

“Negan?” Lilly stretched her legs out experimentally and inwardly smiled; they were feeling tender but unharmed.

“He was on his way back from a supply run when he spotted you, he isn’t the most, ah, approachable man but he does have his moments” Emmet nodded, satisfied with Lilly’s movements “Your injuries seem to be surprisingly minimal, they should all heal themselves over time. Although you have one hell of a broken rib, that will put you out of action for a time”.

“I can deal with that.” Lilly waved the diagnosis off “So, how’s it run around here then?”

“That’s a point, I should probably let Negan know that you’re awake,” Emmet said in a strained voice “Excuse me”

Lilly sat back down on the rumpled sheets and gazed unblinkingly at the door. She didn’t know if Negan was an intelligent man or was just on the right side of sociopath to scare people into following him. Either way, she’d have to pull out all the stops to transform herself into a meek little girl, easy to manipulate.

It was the furthest thing from Lilly, ex-army and glorified assassin for hire but if one well-placed fluttered eyelash stopped Negan from noticing her bullshit everything else would play out beautifully.

“Lorna!” Without warning the door slammed open revealing Negan, Emmet trailing along behind him “I sure as hell thought you were fucked but here you are, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed” He winked as he looked her up and down, eyes squinting wolfishly.

She stared at him passively and inched away from him. His expression faltered for a second then snapped back into place

“Well shit girl, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just happy my gamble paid off so damn well” He sat down on the other side of the bed, making no move to come any closer.

“Gamble, sir?” Lilly stared at her hands shyly

“A fucking huge one darlin’. You might have been bitten to high hell but damn; I couldn’t just let a girl sit out there alone. People a lot worse than me could have found you, and that would have been the fucking best case scenario.” He spoke with an easy going drawl that well disguised an anger bubbling just below the surface.

Was he leading her into a false sense of security or was he really that much of a pushover with women?

“I- I don’t have anything to pay you back with, Sir. Everything I had was taken.” Lily dug her nails into her wrist to draw tears “I can’t even begin to thank you”

She felt Negan’s eyes on her, she might have gone a little too far on that one. She finally looked up to see Negan enthusiastically grinning at her “Well would you look at that Emmet, someone knows a few fucking manners! You don’t have to call me Sir, beautiful, but I sure as hell won't complain if you do” He bit his lip cheekily.

Was this man, crude as he was, really the same person to leave nothing but caved-in skulls in his wake?

“Well!” He suddenly stood up, making Lilly genuinely jump out of her skin “It’s time for the grand tour don’t you think? Emmet, I’ll take her from here”

“Oh, I wouldn’t move her just yet...” Negan put one hand up to interrupt him, all former merriment vanishing instantly from his face

“Did I ask for your fucking opinion?” He asked evenly

“Well, no...”

“Then don’t fucking give it” He growled

Lilly arched one eyebrow behind his back; this man had a very short fuse. She could easily use that in the future, anger him enough to distraction and go in for the kill. He swivelled back around to her, a grin plastered back on his well-manicured face, and gestured towards the door.

The walk through his growing base was mostly spent in silence, Negan only breaking it to make some comment about a room or person.

She noticed that every inch of space and every person had a use; there was no one simply living here and no designated room for mundane uses like storage. Everything and everyone had double or triple uses to make his “kingdom” grow as fast as possible. Lilly had to admit, it was damn impressive to behold, Negan had clearly put a lot of time and effort to get everything looking the way it did so far.

She had also noticed in the time it took to show her around he hadn’t come closer than arm's length, he let her go through every held open door first, following her a fraction of a second later. Instead of prodding her to get her attention he used his voice and when pointing at something, he made sure he didn’t raise his arm too quickly.

If Lilly hadn’t been oohing and ahhing at everything he said with a prissy smile painted on her face she’d have given quite a few raised eyebrows.

They finally stopped in front of a door inside a brightly coloured hallway, “These are our private rooms, all fully lockable” he added brightly “Grab a shower and I’ll take you back to the cafeteria for lunch, bet you’re fucking starving”

She acted mortified and backed away from him “Is that why you’ve been keeping your distance?” she quickly smelt down the front of her shirt, to be fair, she did smell terrible “I’m so sorry”

Negan barked out a laugh “Jesus no, the majority of the people I live here with are men, sweetheart, I’ve smelt worse. It’s just that I have no fucking clue how you ended in the mess I found you in, the apocalypse brings out the worst in people, particularly in men...” he added darkly

A switch went on in Lilly’s brain as she put two and two together, he thought she’d been raped. She guessed it wasn’t the wildest assumption, a woman passed out, on her own, barely dressed and beaten to all hell.

“Oh, Sir, I was only mugged for my supplies, nothing that dark,” She said, smiling sweetly at him “Thank you though, for caring about that, it’s rare nowadays.”

Lilly wasn’t completely putting it on that time, it was actually pretty damn rare for a man, living in a world post-law and post morality, to give a shit about a rape victim, for sadly there were a great many more of those now.

A genuine looking smile grew on Negan’s face, he sincerely looked relieved which shook Lilly

“Oh darlin’, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that” he patted her heavily on the shoulders before leaning on the wall opposite her door, waving her in.

Lilly shook her head and smiled bemusedly, he was absolutely not what she had expected.

“By the way, Lorna?” He asked as she was about to step into her new room “Hearing those sweet lips call me sir will never, ever, get old. Hell, I don’t care if you punch me in the fucking face, call me sir afterwards and I’ll even thank you for it.” He winked at her, all sincerity gone.

Well, that didn’t last.


	2. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly finds herself seemingly unable for any job around the Sanctuary and Negan gives her an offer she can't refuse

Lilly’s new room was pretty basic, no decorations or any signs of anyone settling down here. There were a few faint outlines of removed posters and fairly new looking bars securing her window. The Sanctuary was growing at an alarming rate; if this mission failed or if she was killed there was no question of who would be controlling her land and people.

She opened up the closet standing opposite her single bed, there were a few items of clothing similar to what she was wearing and another pair of thick leather boots. The joined on bathroom was the same, a toothbrush, can of deodorant and a small supply of body wash, nothing exciting.

The water that came from the showerhead was ice-cold but she was grateful for any at all. Emmet had cleaned her wounds but not the muck coating her skin and hair, to be quite honest she was a hot mess.

Carefully avoiding the bandages she quickly washed and assessed the damage in the mirror. Her hair looked a lot more vibrant and her skin fairer, now that the dust from the road had been washed away. Lilly parted her long hair to the side and gave it a little ruffle, trying to look a little more human.

Negan was still standing sentry outside her door, swirling his baseball bat in his hands. His head snapped up as she shut the door behind her, she pretended that she didn’t notice the quick once-over he gave her.

“God damn, you clean up well” he sniggered “Your hair looked brown a moment ago”

“I didn’t sneak in a box of hair dye, promise” She gave him a cheeky wink that hurt her soul “If you cant tell from the freckles, it’s all natural”

Negan’s eyes lit up as he began to say something but he cut himself off, biting his lip hard.

“And I thought they were just specks of dirt” He gestured for her to follow him “It’s going to be real difficult to behave myself with you, sweetheart, I don’t know if you’re innocent or just dumb as hell but you got to cut it with the innuendoes”

Lilly rolled her eyes out of sight at the inappropriate comment and gave an effeminate giggle to gratify him.

The dining hall was by far the largest room she’d been shown so far and was also multi-purpose. On the other side of the tables and troughs of food, it looked like there was a marketplace selling supplies to the people that lived here. Each time one person took an item the other behind the table checked something off in a notepad.  
Negan noticed her observing the transactions between his people and guided her away towards the food.  


“I’ll explain that all after you’ve got a full stomach,” Negan said while cutting to the front of the food line

The man behind the tables looked up and discarded the notepad, “Bit of everything Sir?” He all but yelled in alarm, head slightly bent

“Sounds good my man, give my lovely companion the same, no need to check her points, she’s new” Negan grabbed two trays from the harassed looking man and started loading small portions from every dish. She noticed that even though he wasn’t charged for the meal he didn’t take more than he needed.

They sat down at an empty table that was given a wide berth by the others around them.

“So, Lorna” He looked her over more critically this time “What are you good at?”

Lilly choked slightly on the somewhat overripe vegetables, what was she good at? The answer was a lot, she was proficient at nearly every manual skill going, anything more delicate eluded her but that was probably not what he was asking after. She pretended to be pondering her answer as if there wasn’t a lot to offer the man. She couldn’t outright tell him she was probably a lot more skilled than anyone here, not after making herself seem so unassuming.

“I’m not sure I’m particularly good at anything” She pouted

Negan’s expression hardened slightly as he worried his lip between his teeth.

“That might be a problem darlin'. The way I run things here means that there’s no use for the general public. Everything you see in here is bought by points” He gestured to the food and to the stalls across from them “Points are earned through different tasks; supply runs, cooking, washing, general maintenance... Any chore that means you’re not sitting on your ass all day, wasting our supplies and getting fat. Obviously the harder the task is the more points you earn but I wouldn’t go rushing into those right away.”

“Right...” She frowned at her half-eaten meal “And everything costs a different amount of points?”

“Right you are. A pair of socks won't cost the same as a bottle of painkillers. What you’re eating now would probably cost nearly all of an average person’s points”  
She grimaced “I’ve never been very good at any of those things”

“I’ll think of something don’t you worry” he smiled, not all unkindly “Well, I’m going to have to love you and leave you, got shit to do. Go have a look around yourself if you want”

She nodded and watched him walk away with a swagger she was coming to get used to. Lilly shook her head quickly; she can’t afford to think positively about that man she’s eventually going to kill.

She passed her tray over behind the counter where the workers were chatting now that Negan had left.

“What’s it like living here?” She asked a woman who had a look of someone who had lost a lot of weight very quickly

“It’s not terrible” she shrugged “Negan has his issues but he genuinely cares about his own. Although... you really don’t want to cross him”

“He punishes people?” Lilly asked

“The punishment fits the crime, in his eyes anyway” another man whispered “And I’d keep your voices down, his lackeys are never very far away”

They both looked around Lilly to stare at a petite Hispanic woman wearing dark clothing, picking at her lunch.

“That’s Arat, she’s been with Negan since the beginning” She bent her head in closer “Her name suits her, she’s the biggest rat in here, anything you say around her goes right back to Negan. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had left her in here to keep an eye on you”

Lilly hummed, boring holes into the woman’s back with her eyes. Arat’s shoulders tensed and looked around with a withering glare at the sight of the three of them bent over conspiringly. Lilly saw this as a chance to get in further with those closer to Negan, she doubted the kitchen staff, as nice as they were, had much to do with him.

“Do you mind?” Lilly nodded down to the seat opposite her

“I guess I don’t have much of a choice” Arat snorted and moved her tray closer  
“I’m Lorna” She held out a hand

Arat arched a thick eyebrow but took her hand regardless “I know who you are and knowing that chuckle bunch you know who I am too”

Lilly smiled guiltily and shrugged, she could tell Arat was going to be difficult to get close to. She wouldn’t be very surprised if she had been ex-military herself.  
“Negan told me that everyone has a job here, do you mind telling me what you do?”

She sighed and put her fork down “Look lady, I’m just trying to eat my lunch here okay? Just because Negan’s gotten soft over you doesn’t mean everyone will”

Lilly didn’t reply but instead smiled even sweeter, twirling a lock of hair around her finger

Arat groaned “If I tell you will you leave me alone?”

Lilly nodded excitedly and shuffled forward in her seat

“Christ on a bike you’re determined. I’m Negan’s lieutenant ‘round here, I go out on every run with him or for him and basically make sure shit’s running smoothly. Points don’t apply to me either if you’re wondering”

She was absolutely ex-military, shit; it would be trickier to hide her true self around this woman. But maybe...

Lilly smiled wider, causing Arat’s glare to deepen.

“How long were you in the army for? She asked

Arat choked on a piece of broccoli and gulped down her glass of water “How the fuck do you know anything about the military? You act like you’ve seen a lot more beauty pageants than bodies, even now”

Lilly let the dig slide, her affection for this woman growing.

“Daddy was in the military, Lance Corporal in the Marines” Which was true before he was dishonourably discharged and started his own organisation.

Arat’s eyebrows disappeared into her curly bangs, “No shit.” She faltered for a second “Was he out in the front when this all first started?”

Lilly nodded sadly, every single military personnel to try and fix this mess were slaughtered at the beginning. If her father was still in the same position, and alive, he would have been one of the first there and one of the first to fall.

“I’m sorry,” she sounded genuinely remorseful and her body language became a lot more open “Is that why Negan found you all alone out there?”

Lilly laughed softly “Word really travels fast around here, huh?”

Arat chuckled “It sure does, it pays to have eyes and ears in every inch of this place, can’t be too careful anymore”

“Fair enough, and yeah, I hadn’t really stuck with one group long since the start. I waited at home for a while but Daddy never came back, so I put two and two together and...”

Arat nodded solemnly “That’s the case for most military families, you’re lucky you survived this long” She stood up and dumped her tray unceremoniously next to the kitchen staff “Come, let's try and find a job for you”

Lilly smiled sweetly and stood up to join her “Ruling out the kitchens already?”

“If you’re like any of the spoiled military brats I’ve met you’d probably kill us all with undercooked chicken”

She laughed and followed the shorter woman out of the hall, she wasn’t wrong about that. It’s a shame though, Lilly did enjoy cooking, however, those two staff members were too nosy for their own good and she wouldn’t like to be around them if Negan overheard their gossiping.

They walked out into the garden area where groups of people were either working on the vegetables, livestock or washing clothes in patches of sun that came through the clouds

“See anything you could have a try at?” Arat surveyed the workers, smiling when they all stiffened and intensified their work in her presence.

“Maybe washing clothes? I’ve never done it that way but I could try” She said brightly

Arat made a face but took her over to the old-fashioned washboards and rows of clothing lines “I’ll come back in about ten minutes, fingers crossed you don’t burn anything down” She gave Lilly a good-natured slap on the back and marched towards the watch posts

“Excuse me, but how in the hell did you make that she-devil actually like you?” A tall thin middle-aged woman was gaping at her from the ground

“Just got to know her, that’s all” Lilly smiled vibrantly and gingerly sat down next to her “Need any help? We were trying to figure out where I can start working”

It sure as hell wasn’t going to be here, this was too far away from Negan’s side; she needed to be practically glued to the man to suss him out properly.

The woman continued to gape at her, wearing away at Lilly’s frangible patience.

“I’m Lorna, by the way,” She held out her hand which was cautiously taken

“I’m Maureen” she smiled hesitantly “I guess you can start on that pile, please be careful, they’re Negan’s clothes”

Lilly nodded and hid a malicious smile behind once of his white shirts, this was definitely a way to get his attention. She rubbed a bar of soap on a dried bloodstain and deliberately scrubbed the fabric the wrong way on the bumpy surface. She could see a lovely hole starting to form in the front of the shirt, although, the stains were gone so she couldn’t say she failed completely.

Maureen looked up and gasped loudly, causing Arat to peer over from the group of men by the gates.

“What have you done?” she cried, “He’s going to kill us, Lorna!”

“Something wrong Ladies?” Arat squatted down and picked up the shirt Lilly was working on and burst into laughter “Je-sus Lorna, how the fuck did you mess up washing a shirt?”

Maureen looked even more frantic at Arat’s howls of laughter, “P-please, keep it down”

The door from the main complex opened with a bang and the older woman looked like she wanted to drown herself in the soapy water. Arat stood up a fraction of a second later, smirk still playing on her face as Negan stalked around his people, all of which had copied Arat. Lilly used Arat’s arm to help herself up, as Maureen hid the ruined shirt under neither the bubbles.

“Lorna, Arat! Playing nicely?” Negan leered at the two of them “Who would have thought I’d see the day when this hard ass bitch actually laughed”

“Not that you can blame me” She nodded towards the basin of water, causing Maureen to blanch “Have a look”

Negan squatted down and took out the sopping wet t-shirt and rounded on Maureen

“How in the holy hell did a fucking hotel maid fuck up washing a t-shirt? Can someone fucking explain this to me?”

Maureen clutched the neck of her shirt in her clammy hands “N-no, it was her” she pointed at Lilly who looked at the floor guiltily, like a child

“I did say I wasn’t very good at anything, Sir” She accentuated the last word and looked up into his eyes “Maureen didn’t tell me I was doing anything wrong”

The woman looked like she had been slapped, “I didn’t know someone couldn’t do something so simple, I assumed...”

Negan sighed and roughly scrubbed his face with his large hand. He looked at the shirt some more and walked closer to Lilly, with one hand he gently gripped her chin and tilted her head towards him.

“Are you sorry?” Negan whispered 

“I- I really am Sir, I was just trying and if I had known they were your shirts I wouldn’t have dared practised on them” She could hear Maureen choke indignantly behind her “I’ll do anything to pay you back”

Negan laughed softly “I think you’d do more harm than good if you did anything more” he let go of her chin and snapped his fingers at Arat who rushed to his side “Get me another shirt next time you’re out there, and bring this one with you. Maybe next time she won't be stupid enough to not watch over someone new” he gestured at Maureen who was gawking at them like a dead fish.

“Yes Negan,” Arat said, a smile still playing on her lips

“Lorna, come with me” He gently grabbed her arm and steered her back into the complex

Lilly looked back briefly at Arat who shrugged and walked back to the wall, it wasn’t like she’d try and stop Negan. She wasn’t too concerned, partly because of the soft grip he had on her and because she knew if he got rough she could take him down instantly. He was a lot bigger than her but she knew how to use his weight against him.

She was guided down the hall to her room and out a door at the end, leading up a staircase into a large study.

“Sit” he gestured to a comfortable armchair on the other side of his desk

She looked around quickly, this was a beautiful room with a lot of art pieces and expensive looking furniture. Probably scavenged from the most affluent areas of Virginia. It was pretty shoddy of him to hoard all the luxuries for himself but she guessed that these were the perks of being the leader.

There was a second door to her left that probably opened into his bedroom, the fact that it was so close to them made Lilly extremely uncomfortable.

“I’m not angry at you so stop your frowning” Negan signed and surveyed her, his hazel eyes showing the same strange emotion as before “I have a proposition to make”

“Oh?” Lilly inwardly sighed, she knew this was going to lead to her ending up prostituting herself for points but if that was the way she was going to get close to him she’d have to bite the bullet. He wasn’t exactly hideous looking, he was very handsome and in another life, she’d probably be very taken with him.

“I want you to be my companion” He caught the frown deepening on her face “Nothing sexual I swear, I don’t take matters of consent lightly. I‘ve killed so many rapists over the past few years that I’ve lost count.”

“Companion...” she repeated slowly

“Like a platonic wife,” he nodded “You won't have to work for points, just make sure you’re around when I’m back from a run or when I just want a decent fucking conversation around here. Although, if it leads to a real kind of marriage I won't be complaining” he winked.

She pretended to muse her reply for a few seconds; she knew this was the best-case scenario she could have ever gotten out of this plan.

“You don’t have to agree right away...”

“Yes!” she yelled and cut him off “I know I’m not good at anything, to be honest, I’m a little useless, but I know how to talk for hours if that’s what you need... and I can give a mean massage if you like that kind of thing”

Negan’s wolfish smile spread slowly across his face as she was talking. He stood up and clapped his hands together “Well sweetheart, you’ve just made me the happiest man on this sorry rock of ours” He swept her up into a hug that lifted her off the floor, miraculously avoiding her rib.

She smiled weakly back at him, “I’ll do my best”

He laughed and patted her head “You make it sound like such a chore” He opened the door and waved her through “I need to get some shit done but how about we have dinner in here tonight?”

“I’d love to” she answered

He grinned and closed the door behind her leaving her on her own in the hallway.  
Lilly slowly walked back to her room, not quite believing what just happened. She, his murderer in a month or so time, was Negan’s wife? She sat down heavily on her bed and stared blankly at her hands. Thank all the gods out there that her followers couldn’t see this, she’d never have lived it down.


End file.
